The present invention relates to an improvement in decorative mailboxes comprising a decorative mailbox cover which is easily installed and removed.
In the field relating to mailboxes, there have during recent years, been developed various constructions with a view toward providing a more decorative mailbox. A mailbox cover of the type set forth above represents a substantial advance in this field as it allows one to frequently change the mailbox design without replacing the mailbox and to do so with relative ease.